Krystal
Krystal is a young, beautiful, British, intergalactic mystic vixen and the series' main female protagonist who joined the Star Fox team and became the love interest of its leader; Fox McCloud. An orphan who's skilled in combat and telepathy, Krystal is quite deadly. History Origins Krystal was born and raised on her home planet of Cerinia, a far-away planet in the depths of space. Krystal became proficient in using a powerful staff weapon, as well as her natural abilities of telepathy. It has been speculated that she is a princess of Cerinia, based on her dress in the preplanned game Dinosaur Planet, her outfit in Star Fox Adventures, and the tiara she wears. Sauria Crisis Cerinia was reported to be completely destroyed in an unknown disaster and both of Krystal's parents died. Krystal, seeking answers concerning her home planet's destruction, journeyed to the Lylat System, where she came to Sauria after receiving a distress call during her search. Upon arrival, Krystal immediately learned of the planet's natives troubles and peril at the hands of the ruthless General Scales and his army of SharpClaw. In an effort to turn the tide of war, and seeking to undo whatever damage Scales did to the planet's natural magical energy fields, Krystal agreed to help the Saurians return the six Krazoa Spirits to their sanctuary in Krazoa Palace, which had suffered an attack by Scales and caused them to scatter all over the planet, and begin to die, while the planet itself began to break apart, poised to explode. Krystal, however, only got as far on retrieving the first Krazoa spirit from the bowels of the temple and releasing it into the temple's interior. Krystal, upon doing so, was attacked by Andross, who pushed her into an energy being and imprisoned into a crystalline prison cell sent atop the palace, remaining there until the spirits could be reunited. Krystal's life-force began to be drained by the crystal, until Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team arrived to save the planet. Fox first contacted Krystal via. her staff, which he retrieved from the ground after Krystal lost it while in mid-air combat with Scales' galleon. Krystal had left telepathic instructions on how to use it, and Fox soon learned how to use it to aid in his mission. Fox was directly contacted by Krystal when he heard the echoes of Krystal's telepathic cries for help, with the Krazoa Spirit Krystal released imploring Fox to save her. After the Krazoa Spirits are returned to the palace, Krystal is freed from her incarceration... only to rudely brush Fox aside to take the staff from him. It was at this time Andross revealed himself, having used the energies of the Krazoa, Krystal herself and Cerinia (which he destroyed) to revive himself. Krystal attempted to shoot Andross down with her staff as he departed to conquer the Lylat System, but it proved ineffective, causing Fox to journey into space in his Arwing and defeat his arch-nemesis once again. In the aftermath that followed, Krystal regretted her cold demeanor towards Fox, and sought to apologize to him for her actions and thank him for all his help. Krystal initially sent a message for this, but docked with the Great Fox and thanked Fox and his assembled team in person. Fox, however, was too shy around her to respond. ROB 64 unintentionally revealed Fox was attracted to and in love with Krystal, who appeared to reciprocate. Afterward, Fox and Krystal would begin building a relationship throughout the future installments in the series. Aparoid Invasion Krystal became a member of the Star Fox team and proved herself to be a competent pilot and ally. She shows great experience in space combat and is able to hold her own in a space fighter, for she is attacked less than the others. she is also never against taking the fight on foot and she shows excellent skill in close quarters fighting and far ranged shooting with firearms. The game's story delved more into Krystal's psychic ability more in this installment than in the previous title. Her telepathic powers even enabled her to detect thought patterns from others as revealed on several occasions. The story also goes deeper into Krystal's relationship with Fox, this is easily seen during Sauria's mission briefing when she showed pleasure about sharing a mission with Fox. After beating the Sauria mission, Fox and Krystal ride Prince Tricky, and he says that they can "Come back on your honeymoon!" Krystal is amused and enticed by this, but Fox seems surprised, and says, "What? We're not..." They continue to bicker, and Fox says, "This is no subject for children!" to which Tricky replies something like, "But you said you weren't gonna treat me like a kid anymore!" Krystal finally breaks up the tiff by saying, "All right, boys, that's enough." Then the scene cuts to the normal status report. Anglar Blitz The Command incarnation of Krystal shed a different light on her character, with a stoic persona. In the game's prologue, we learn that Fox had a growing concern for her safety and had her discharged from the team, which explains the alteration in personality. Heartbroken and ashamed, she left and wasn't heard from again for some time. Depending on the player's decisions, it is discovered that she has either become a member of Star Wolf or a pilot in the Cornerian fleet. While she is a part of the Star Wolf team, it appears that she has begun a relationship with Panther, but it is later revealed that she has merely used him to achieve her own goals. In the game she uses her custom made Arwing, the CloudRunner, when fighting for Star Fox, and a Cornerian Fighter when working for Star Wolf or the Cornerian Army. How Krystal ends up after Command remains a mystery. In most of the games endings she reunites with Fox and once again rejoins the Star Fox team. However in some endings she instead chooses to remain with Panther and the rest of Star Wolf (or in one ending's case, she initially joins the Star Fox team, but then ends up leaving and joining Star Wolf later). In one of the games endings she is unable to live up to the choices she made in the past, and takes on a new life as a bounty hunter named Kursed. Alternatively in another ending she and Fox both leave the team to live a new life together. Eventually the two are married and have a son, named Marcus McCloud. On Dimensional Clash Krystal is used by lazy admin/site founder Mrsaturn123. She is currently in control of a Nest Jewel piece that she received from Ed in one thread. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Canon characters